I know
by kittylover529
Summary: Abby has this annoying voice in her head and it keeps telling her how she's turning 13. Happy Ending!


Disclaimer- I really don't understand this! I don't own KND got it? Good…now remember it!

Main Character(s)- Abby Lincoln

Couple(s)- 1x5 (I decided to mix it up!)

Time- 30 min (I write slow! At least for this one!)

_Italics=thoughts from the voice inside her head __**Italic bold= Serious words or Abby fighting back (YOu'll be able to tell the difference!)**_

Abby walked up to the plunger and gulped in fear just by looking at it! _You know in a few days that is going to suck all of your memories of all kids next door out of your head!_ Abby nodded sadly "I know." She whispered to the voice in her head.

_You'll never remember any of your friends! Not Kuki not Wally not Hoagie not…Nigel. _I sighed "I know!" she grumbled. _You won't remember the possible love of your life!_ The voice cooed inside her head.

_Think of all the people wishing you a happy 13__th__ birthday! Only 4 will know what it means…opps 3. Kuki, Wally and Hoagie! You'll never see Nigel again._ "I know!" Abby mumbled.

_Fanny's gone, Rachel's gone, even Nigel's gone. Soon you'll be evil, go to the teens, go to the dark side. You'll be fighting your best friends! _"Only for a few months!" I protested quietly.

_Even so! You could really hurt them!_ "I know!" I gulped. _You know people who aren't in the kids next door are actually excited to turn 13?! Can you believe it?! Something about turning into young men and women!_ "I'm not growing up just by turning 13!" Abby huffed.

_Oh but you are Abby! You're going to the teens you're going to be a __**TEENAGER!**__ And the worst part is…there's nothing you can do about it!_ "I know." I said sadly.

_Cheer up! Think about it! Now you don't have to worry about how Nigel's doing! Now you'll get a later curfew! Now you can finally ditch that old hat!_ "I love my hat!" Abby screamed.

_Sure you do…for now at least! But in five days you'll be ripping it to shreds! __**Will not!**__ You're probably right! You'll just throw it in the trash can on the corner!_ Abby frowned and walked in the Lincoln's house.

"How was your day sweetie?" Abby's mom asked. "Bad." Abby said and ran up the stairs. Once Abby was on the second floor she ran to Cree's room. "What did you do to me?!" Abby screamed.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Cree smiled fakely. "Stop making me think of decommissioning! I know that's not me thinking that!" Abby yelled.

"Maybe you should start sleeping with one eye open!" Cree smiled and ran off. _Why does it matter anyway Abby?! You're going to be a teen in five days, might as well think about it! _"I might as well have fun being a kid before I DIE!" Abby growled.

_You're only getting older Abby!_ "I know…that's the part I hate about it! First Nigel leaves, I'm happy for him but I miss him! Then I start...erm...changing. Now this!" _In a few days I'm gonna be your only voice in your head._

"I-I I know." Abby sighed sadly. _There's no way you can escape me Abby! _"Wanna bet?" Abby yawned and went on a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and arrived at their tree house.

Abby slumped into her room and into her bed and fell asleep. Her last thought being _**Ha…I did get rid of you! **__For now._

…

Abby yawned and woke up, she looked around and saw she was at her house in her bed. Suddenly it all hit her! "I'm in the Teens Next Door! We never got decommissioned! And Nigel! Nigel turned down the offer! To the GKND" Abby whispered to herself.

She hopped out of bed and changed into her clothes. _Don't worry Abby! It was just a dream! Well more like a nightmare!_ "I know." Abby smiled and started walking back to the good old tree house of sector V.

_That was preeeeettttty suckish eh? I'm usually my own worst critic but I donno! I swear! I wrote this before my little Maximum Ride fandom! I promise! Now if you read it you'll know why I said this, if you don't...pft well then!_

_Kay so there are a few gaps in this story because I used to believe they sucked (I er...kinda still do! I HATE THEM!) and well like where did Abby's voice come from? Well for one it was a dream and 2 I think Cree might've gotten it into her when she was sleeping you know like supposedly in Op. S.U.P.P.O.R.T._

_Kit kat OVER AND OUT! dudes!_


End file.
